


Realization

by Benwilson



Series: Resurgence [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benwilson/pseuds/Benwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did he become this? How did they get here? Stiles doesn't know. But he's going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

The smell of blood hung heavily in the air, so thick that Stiles could almost taste it. He resisted the urge to open his eyes immediately, trying to remember where he was.

“Stiles, you need to wake up. Please.” A voice whispered, pulling at his arm. “We don’t have long, they’ll wake up any second.”

Stiles couldn’t help the hiss, feeling his entire arm light up with pain. Throwing caution to the wind, he opened his eyes, looking around.

He wished he hadn’t.

There was too much blood. Too much for one full sized person.

“Stiles, we need to move!” The girl’s voice came again, and Stiles turned quickly to meet Tina’s eyes. “Mike’s outside, we can...”

“A flash bang, Stilinski? Really?” Sebastian’s voice came from around the corner, before he turned it. “I suggest you work on your bang.”

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Tina scrambled backwards reaching for a pouch on her arm. “Hecate, heed me...”

Sebastian closed the distance in a split second, lifting Tina off the floor by the chin. “I think not, little witch. No invocations from you.”

Stiles was quickly on his feet, his hands wrapped around the arm, yanking with all his strength. “Let her go! She doesn’t know anything!”

For a moment, Tina and Sebastian both paused, turning to look at him.

It was all the time the three wolves needed. Half of Sebastian’s face vanished behind a clawed hand, whilst two sets of jaws attached to his arm, biting to bone in an instant. Tina fell from his grip, as he was launched backwards down the hall, skidding on blood like it was oil.

“They’re out Stiles. What do we do?” Puck growled, hunched over, half wolfed out already.

“Puck’s a werewolf? Mike’s a werewolf?!” Stiles shook his head trying to fill in this massive blank spot. “Why’re we in the School at night, Why’s Sebastian here, Why does he think Tina’s witch, and why is my arm in so much pain.”

“Something’s wrong with him guys. Kurt, you need to take charge.” Tina muttered, nursing her jaw.

Stiles half nodded to himself, wobbling as he felt a hot rush in his stomach. The three wolves looked up suddenly, staring at Stiles stomach as blood gushed forward.

And then he passed out.

\---

Stiles half woke up when he heard Puck’s deep growl, but he was in so much pain, that all he could dow as listen quietly “What do you mean, he ‘forgot his healing spell’!”

“Just what I said Puck. It takes a jolt of energy once an hour, that the person has to knowingly, and willingly give.” Tina’s softer voice rang out from beside him. At least she has the decency to be quiet

“But he knew it was the only thing keeping his stomach in! He wouldn’t not want to give it.” Puck continued, expalining why Stiles felt like there was cotton in a wound.... because his shirt was in the wound.

“Dude, calm down. Tina, how far?” Mike. Nice calm Mike who didn’t raise his voice

“We’re close. Sebastian’s bonds are holding, it’s almost as if he’s not fighting.”

Stiles shifted, groaning at all the voices around him. Sebastian was involved. Of course he was. Evil Vampire!

“Jackson’s going to be pissed.”

“Jackson? I’d be more worried about what Derek’ll do to us.” Stiles quietly agreed with Kurt here. Why Puck was focusing on Jackson, Stiles would never know.

“Hey, I dragged his ass out of that battle. He was about to lose his throat.”

“And he ordered you to get Stiles out of there.”

“Stiles had his flashbang!”

“Stiles’ flash bang has screwed his head up massively!” Mike’s voice growled, loosing his calm for a moment, before he reigned it in. “Look, we’re almost there, lets just drop it until then.”

They drove in silence, with Tina occasionally whispering things, that would make Stiles’ stomach lurch.

“Stiles? You need to get up now. If we carry you in, the others might lose it.” Kurt said gently, poking at his uninjured shoulder.

“Others?” Stiles asked, shifting himself very slowly upright, watching as Tina’s chanting increased. “Is Sam there?”

“Sam?” Kurt’s eye flashed amber, then shaking his head, he helped Stiles’ to his feet. “You.... What do you last remember?”

“I was in my room talking to Jackson.”

“Which room?” Kurt pressed.

“What do you mean which room! My room, the place where I sleep with Isaac.”

“Little Red slept with Isaac? I might have to change my...” Puck’s mouth was quickly covered by Kurt, with a stern look.

“He means at the Hawthorne place.” Mike said slowly, taking a step away from the side of the car. “But we haven’t been there in a month.”

“You’ve never been there.” Stiles amended, stepping out of the car. “So I’m guessing memory loss? Who else should I expect?”

“Too late.” Puck muttered, as a stampede of people ran through the trees towards them.

Derek was first, looking much worse for wear, at least in terms of his clothes. Even his prized leather jacket had scratches in it. He looked at Stiles with barely restrained anger. Who the hell are you, to order my wolves around!”

Boyd and Isaac were just behind him, looking vaguely worried, whilst a black guy stood a little further back, obviously wanting to rush forward.

And then Stiles felt himself crashing to the ground as Jackson tackled him, appearing almost from nowhere. “How could you! You’re such a stupid little dick!”

“Jackson! Stop it! Somethings wrong with him.” Puck grabbed at Jackson, but missed.

Then Jackson managed to surprise Stiles a second time.

By attacking his face with his mouth.

Stiles let out a yelp, turning his head at the last second so Jackson only caught his cheek, trying to find some hint of surprise in the faces of everyone else. “Why is Jackson trying to kiss me?”

“Tina?” Derek’s gaze softened the tiniest bit, tinged now with confusion.

“The Flashbang spell. It’s drained his memory of the past month.”

\---

They were hovering. Stiles hated people who hovered, and these people were grating on his last nerve. “Seriously? I’ve only spoken to one of you properly. And, Kurt saved me from Sebastian, but I didn’t exactly speak to him. So, Stop Staring!"

"Do... Do you not remember us?" The quiet black kid asked, stepping forward the tiniest bit.

"No... And I could do with a name for you.”

“I’m.... Wade. I’m part of the pack.” The boy gave a hesitant smile, and a little wave. Stiles could see Kurt’s face drop a little, catching quickly.

“Oh, cool. I... um....You know who I am, because I’m the one who can’t remember anything.” Wade’s smile became a little stronger as he nodded.

“Yes, I do. We were friends, before... this.”

“Well, we can be again. Very important question though. Do I get to be Batman in this friendship?” Stiles joked, watching as half the group rolled their eyes. “So. I’m kissing Jackson these days. I’m sure my hunter boyfriend isn’t very happy about that.”

“Sam... You’re not dating Sam.” Puck frowned crossing his arm. “Sam is a no-go zone.”

“Who says?”

“You did.” Mike muttered looking very interested by his shoes. “After the breakup, and we removed all the bullets-”

“There were bullets?” Stiles blinked, shaking his head. “Okay, so, bad break up. Got it. so, Tina’s doing magic, and you two are werewolves, and Wade here is.... okay, I’m sorry, blankspot.”

“It’ll have to stay a blank spot for longer.” Isaac snapped, eyes glowing as he walked trough the door. “Guys, Scott’s ‘pack’ is here.”

“So, time doesn’t heal all wounds.” Stiles muttered, getting to his feet. “Okay, where...”

“Stay here. Wade, you know what to do.” Isaac spoke over him, shoving him back onto the couch. “They’ll know something’s up if you’re too close.”

“Maybe they could help.” Stiles shouted after the group, who were already half wolfed out.

“Trust me,” Wade muttered, eyes cast downward. “They don’t want to help you.”

\----

Arguments with Werewolves have a natural twist of getting loud. Scott’s voice echoed all the way to the small cabin.

“Where is he!”

“He’s not here!” Puck’s voice shouted back, followed by a sharp bark of laughter.

“We’re not idiots, the wolves can smell him. Seems he didn’t get his wards up fast enough this time.” Allison’s voice.

“You’re not getting to him.” Tina’s voice, and the strange smell of electricity.

“Wouldn’t dream of trying to go through you.” Another new voice.

“Hell, try it!” Puck sounded very confident. ”7 of us, against 4 of you. Where are the others?"

"Danny's looking after Lydia," Allison shouted back, almost sounding like an accusation.

Wade frowned, looking around the room. "Stiles... Move away from the window." He said, his voice sounding stronger than it had before, and strangely lyrical.

"Come on, dude, there's only four of them, how much trouble could they cause." Stiles rolled his eyes, turning back to the window, trying to get a good view. "Don't worry."

"You heard the boy, Wade, don't worry." A scarily familiar voice came from behind Stiles. “Now not a noise, little song bird, whilst i have a word with our friend.”

“You’re dead.” Stiles said quietly, turning quickly.

Peter Hale smirked at him, his claws at Wade’s throat. “Doesn’t really stick around here, does it now.”

“Let Wade go.” Stiles said gently, shifting slowly around. “He’s just a normal guy.”

“Wait, what?” Peter paused, shifting his gaze between them both. “Also, not to give you ideas but why haven’t you hit me with your magic powers?”

“Yeah, I’m not feeling up to it.” Stiles laughed a little awkwardly.

Peter frowned, jerking his head towards the door. “You go first.”

\---

Apparently they hadn’t started fighting yet, but they seemed to be on the verge of war.

“Look who I found.” Peter shouted as he stepped out his claws closing at Stiles’ throat. “The illustrious Mr. Stilinski.”

“Stiles!” Tina took a step forward her hand raised.

“Careful, Tina. You wouldn’t want to break his neck by summoning him, would you.” Peter mocked, watching as she dropped her hand. “Now, the way I see it, is that we have your two heavy hitters right here.”

“Peter, be careful, he could...” Erica took a half step forward, as though scared of approaching them.

“He can’t, because he can’t remember anything.” Peter said gleefully, giving stiles a little shake. “He’s like a blank slate.”

“So, he can’t fix Lydia then.” Scott snapped, “Great. Let’s just take them and go.”

“Hey!” Stiles shouted twisting, in Peter’s grip. “Nobody’s taking me anywhere.”

“You’re coming with us, so you can try to fix whatever you did to Lydia, Stiles. You remember Lydia right?”

“Of course I remember Lydia, Scott. But I’d never do anything to her.”

“Just like you’d never set me on fire.” Scott smirked, crossing the distance. “Hold onto Unique. I’ll take...”

Suddenly his body was skidding along the floor, as Jackson dropped from the tree line, eyes blazing blue. Erica sprang forward, only to be tackled by the three wolf-y glee club members, whilst Boyd and Isaac started springing towards Allison, dodging crossbow bolts. Stiles let out a hiss as one caught Isaac in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground shuddering. Erica swung at Puck, catching him square in the face, and dropping him hard to the ground, moving to almost eviscerate Kurt with the other hand.

“Your friends are going to die, Stiles. Why don’t you save them.” Peter smirked leaning in.

And that was when Derek dropped down too, feet planting into Peter’s head.


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles let out a yelp as he was dragged down by his neck. Peter's hand refused to let go, and it was all Stiles could do to keep from falling between the two wolves.

From his vantage point, He could see Jackson and Scott rolling in the dirk, the only sign of what they were being the occasional flash of gold eyes. Jackson skin had taken on a rough looking quality, almost like thousands of tiny scales were beneath it.

Suddenly, Scott jerked away, as a crossbow smashed into the ground between them. Boyd had yanked it from Allison's grip, and was now holding her by the scruff of her neck.

Erica was having the best luck of the group. Kurt was busy trying to heal, and Puck and Mike kept being knocked around, unable to catch their balance. Every time one of them would catch a break and be in a position to swipe at her, the other would fall in their way.

A flash of light caught Stiles' eye, and he had to strain his neck to see Tina blasting bolts of energy towards a girl Stiles hadn't seen before. The girl side stepped each blast easily, but didn't seem to have a weapon of any kind.

Then he heard it, a deep, mournful cry. Everyone froze, turning their heads towards the sound, and the grip on Stiles was lost.

He turned, and a few steps away, he could see the source of the noise. A woman, easily 7 foot, knelt in the mud, in a pile of tattered clothes. Her hair his her modesty changing from a deep black at the top, into a reddish hue when it hit her shoulders, and slowly shifting into feathers after that.

Her mouth opened again, and Stiles could see row upon row of fangs before a sweet song took up, flowing from her mouth, and twisting through the battlefield and forcing people apart.

"Guys, fall back." Scott muttered, keeping his eyes locked on the woman's own. They all seemed to scramble away, except for Peter, who blew Stiles and the woman a kiss before vanishing into the forest.

Kurt was the first to react. "Wade, they're gone."

"Yeah, you can shift back now." Puck quietly offered as he started circling, the rest falling into the circle with him.

“Oh sweetie, you know that isn’t how it works. Poor little Wade shifted, and now it’s all me. And I’m not leaving before I get some blood.” The woman laughed, almost delicately.

“So, I’m taking it that this is Wade?” Stiles muttered, shuffling closer to Tina,

“Oh, there’s the little Sparkler. Gone and burnt out his memory I see.” The woman smirked, waving at him.

“I prefer Stiles.” He grinned, tilting his head.

“Even without his memory, he knows the power of names. Impressive.”

“And what can I call you?”

“Hmmm.... None of you ever asked that before. Let’s go with.... Persephone.”

“Not your real name I take it?”

“Of course not. Names have power.”

Stiles nodded, struck with the strange sense that that was important. “So, Persephone. You’re not giving Wade back, until....?”

“I have blood.” Her eyes flashed violet, and she took a step forward.

“Really? Blood?” Stiles smirked, taking a step forward too. “See, I had you down as a Siren.”

“Well, you know the myth, crashing sailors on the rocks.”

“Easiest way to crack the bottle?”

Her laugh echoed around the clearing, “You, I like. I’ve never seen this side to you, Stiles. Usually, you just banish me back into the dark recesses of Wade’s mind, to trouble you no more.”

“Is Wade in pain right now?”

“Not Physical pain, but it’s very dark, and cold, and so, so quiet. Alone with the beating of his heart, and the blood in his veins.”

“How much.” Stiles’ eyes hardened, as he crossed the gap between them.

“You propose to feed me?”

“I don’t have the power to decline. How much.”

“A bodies worth.” Persephone grinned, her teeth jagged edges. “But I know how touchy you humans get.”

“Yeah, death tends to do that to us.”

“Five drops, freely given.”

“Okay. I need a claw.”

Persephone offered her hand, and Stiles could almost feel the ripple of excitement as her talon cut the flesh on the palm of his hand apart. He twisted his wrist, squeezing the drops out into her hand, and whilst he watched in disgust, she licked a broad stip across her hand.

“Delicious. Be seeing you, Stiles.”

Her body began to glow, and Stiles was forced to avert his gaze, as she shrunk and shifted, leaving Wade on the ground in a heap.

“Okay, somebody better explain what the hell I’ve missed.”

\---

“Okay, is everyone comfortable?” Stiles asked, sarcastically smirking as they all awkwardly shuffled about. “Because you’re not moving for a while.”

“We need more chairs.” Jackson muttered, from where he was half sat on Boyd’s lap.

“Shush.” Stiles pantomined zipping his lips. “We’re going to start with the basics. We’re going to go around the group and tell me what our relationship is at the moment, because I swear to god, if Puck tries to kiss me too, I might kill someone. No offence.”

“None taken.” Puck grinned, ducking under a swat from Kurt.

Kurt turned and half glared at Stiles. “Eyes off.”

Stiles paused, glanced between the two, and slowly nodded. “Okay, eyes are definitively ‘off’. Tina! You apparently are big with the magic now?”

“I’m a channeler.” Tina said, smiling, as if that explained anything. Stiles waited a few moments before rolling his hand in a ‘continue’ gesture.”

“Oh! I... uh.... Dr. Deaton explained it like... You and him have the ‘spark’ which is energy inside yourselves. You can do whatever you think you can do. Channelers are usually nothing important. They channel greater energies, but in more specific ways. Like.... You did a fire ball thing? I’d have to work out if there was a higher entity that dealt with fireballs and was willing to help in this situation, and then ask them very nicely.”

“That... sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is. Hecate usually helps out with defensive magic though, so I’m not a liability or anything.” Tina smiled as Mike tucked her in a little closer, kissing the top of her head.

“Not being magical doesn’t make you a liability, I mean look at Lydia!” Stiles grin slowly vanished as a painful look shot around the room. “Okay, that’s something we need to talk about. Um.... Puck and Mike are werewolves?”

“Yeah. Part of Kurt’s pack.” Derek nodded, his customary frown in place.

“So, Kurt’s an Alpha?”

“Not yet.” Kurt smirked a little, resting a hand on Puck’s shoulder, “But after this is all over? Apparently.”

“Okay. And Wade is sharing a body with a Siren.” Kurt turned to him, offering a reassuring smile. “Who’s really kinda hot except for the fangs, so, kudos there.”

“It really is a barrel of fun.” Wade muttered, drawing in on himself, running a silk scarf through his fingers.

“Okay, um... So, Tina and Mike are dating. And Puck and Kurt?” Stiles pointed, paying close attention not to look at Puck.

“Not.... You know what? That’s easier. Yes.” Isaac grinned, as Kurt half heartedly swiped at him.

“There’s a moon thing. It’s different...” Kurt gave up half way through his sentence.

Stiles shrugged, it didn’t really affect him at the moment, although he might have to annoy Isaac about it later. “Riiiight. So.... Derek? Got a lady on the scene?”

“No.”

“Issac, Boyd? Wade?”

“Okay, now you’re just being hurtful.” Jackson snapped, crossing his arms. “Yes, we’re dating.”

Stiles frowned, cocking his head. “How? I mean, you were.... we.... Nope. I’m gonna stick with ‘how?’”

“There was a choice. You chose me.”

“I think.... I think we need to go back to the beginning with this. I remember.... I was researching a battle plan on who we should go after for the pack.”

“It went downhill from there...”

\---

_“What the hell is this, and why in gods name does it have my name on it.” Stiles snapped, slamming the form down on the table._

_“It’s a signup form for the Glee Club.” Derek looked up, shrugging and pushing it back._

_“Okay, first off? People will know it’s not my signature because I don’t write like a 90 year old woman who’s taken calligraphy lessons since she was a fetus.”_

_“Nothing wrong with good pen men ship.” Derek took a sip of his drink, waiting for Stiles to continue._

_“This... Is a nightmare. It has to be.”_

_“We need people on the inside.”_

_“So get Jackson! He has stupidly, perfect everything. He’s got to be good at singing too.” Whining stiles collapsed onto a seat, resting his head on the cool surface before him._

_“He’s joining too.”_

_“Good, send him and Boyd. Nobody’ll notice Boyd! Or Isaac, they’ll let him in because he’s so cute.”_

_“Great plan, and when they strike up the band, and they collapse holding their ears?”_

_“We say they have an inner ear condition?” Derek’s glare shot down that idea. “Fine! Fine! I’ll join the stupid Glee Club.”_

\---

“Seriously, this is what we’re counting as down hill?” Stiles frowned, “I mean, I get I was being overly dramatic, but....”

“You then broke an egg into my coffee cup whilst my back was turned.” Derek growled, his nose crinkling up at the apparent memory.

“Okay, so I was pissed off too. I’m not seeing how this leads to two new wolves, a siren, and a bloody hallway.”

“Well, after that you vanished for the rest of the day, nobody really remembers seeing you.” Isaac shrugged,Tiy were there when I came to bed, but....”

“Right, I was secretive. Let’s not do the whole 24 hour recap. What was the next big event.”

Puck raised his hand smirking. “I think, that’d be your first Glee Club rehearsal.”

\----

  
_Puck had seen them around school before. It was hard to miss them. Which meant he also knew that half of them weren’t talking to the other half right now. Kurt had been whining about how Danny and Isaac were creating a negative imaqge for the student body, and the Hobbit was dragging it into conversation every five minutes._

_“So, this is where the music happens.”_

_Puck glanced at the door, catching sight of the two standing there. Jackson and Stiles._

_“Hello there, can I help you?” Rachel was quickly on the ball storming towards them, and Puck wanted to throw himself between them to save them from the crazy._

_Of course, he never had to because Kurt launched himself at them, wrapping himself briefly around Jackson, and then all but nuzzling Stiles. “Where have you been! I’ve been so worried.”_

_“Are you.... Okay there, Kurt?” Stiles laughed awkwardly, trying to get enough leverage to push him away. Sam was sat at the back of the room, trying not to laugh, whilst Hobbit had a scandalized face............_

\---

“Okay, can you stop referring to Blaine as ‘Hobbit’?” Kurt cut in, his glare toned down by the blushing.

“I don’t like him, Hummel.” Puck’s voice dropped,and his arm vanished to Kurt’s waist, pulling him closer. “I don’t like that he got you first.”

“First, ew.” Stiles rubbed at his eyes and mimed gagging, “Second, can we get back to the story, with an explanation as to why Kurt was grinding on me?”

\---

_Stiles finally managed to pry himself away, and he looked questioningly at Sam, who let out a (weak immitation of a) howl, looking pointedly at the ceiling._

_“Ah, right.” Stiles nodded slowly, putting a bit of distance between himself and Kurt. Kurt pouted a little, but quickly returned to Blaine, cuddling up against him._

_Rachel coughed a little, flicking her hair out of her face. “Right... We’re not usually open to random people watching, but I suppose, if Sam’s your paramour, then...”_

_“Actually, we’re joining.” Kurt grinned, and even Puck could see that it was at least slightly faked. “We have the forms and everything.”_

_“Oh!” Rachel’s whole demeanor changed. “That is excellent. Whilst I can’t state with any absolute certainty the number of solo numbers you may get, I can assure you, every contribution to the group harmony, and Choreographed numbers will be appreciated.”_

_“Thanks...” Stiles looked to Sam, his eyes confused, “I think?”_

_“You’re welcome. And I’m glad that we’ll be adding another element of diversity to our little group. Another homosexual will be a good way of showing our strong stance on equal rights.”_

_“Bisexual.” Stiles corrected, shifting a little, and looking to Sam for help again. “I’m not...”_

_“Oh.” Rachel paused for a moment, and Puck could swear she was adding something to a list in her head. “That’s amazing too. I believe that....”_

_“Rachel, calm down.” Kurt rolled his eyes, as Sam put an easy arm around Stiles and aimed him at the back of the room._

_Puck watched as Jackson’s mouth tightened a little, as he watched Sam and Stiiles laugh together quietly, leaving him stood alone in the middle of the room, with Rachel._

\---

Puck finished, and Stiles looked awkwardly at the group. “So, I guess that was around the time....?”

“Not for another couple of weeks.” Jackson muttered, scratching his neck. “Look.... it’s getting late.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Tomorrow?”

“School.” Mike and Boyd said, almost at the same time, with a small smirk at one another.

“Crap.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t need an honour guard or whatever this is!” Stiles muttered again as Isaac leaned against the locker next to him, whilst Mike held his bag for him. “I’m perfectly capable of looking after my self.”

“You’re the one who thought that it’d be a good idea to tell Derek you’d ‘forgotten how to get dressed.’” Isaac smirked, tossing an apple up and down. “You’re lucky he didn’t just throw you out of the front door in your underwear.”

“You’re lucky Kurt was still upstairs.” Mike contributed, tapping his foot as he looked at the clock.

“Why? What’s Kurt going to do? Why would Kurt do anything anyway?”

“He’s a little...Protective, and quick to get jealous.” Mike’s voice dropped in volume, quickly looking around the corridor.

“So?” Stiles grabbed his last book, and started walking again. “Wait, I’m not sleeping with him too am I?”

“No, but if he smelt that any of us.... wanted you...” Mike awkwardly looked around. “Look, let’s just drop it.”

“No, wait, you can’t say that and then...”

“Here’s my homeroom. I’ll see you at lunch.” Mike said, a step too fast to pass for casual, before he vanished.

Isaac gave a soft huff of a laugh, vanishing into another door.

“Hey! Stiles! How are you?”

Stiles nearly leapt out of his skin, turning to find Blaine stood there, smiling widely. “God, sneak much?”

“Oh... Sorry. I overheard that you’re having some.... memory issues?”

“I wouldn’t call it an issue so much as a gaping hole.” Stiles joked, trying to get a gauge for Blaine. Apparently, he and Kurt weren’t together anymore, but that didn’t mean much. Stiles knew some people just didn’t react well to their partners changing.

“Ahh.” Blaine frowned, before shooting a look around. “Does that mean you don’t... remember?”

“Kind of the point dude.”

“I mean, about, Jackson...”

This got Stiles’ attention, because he’d had next to no idea about that part of his life. “No. Tell me?”

“I’m not sure it’s right for me to?” Blaine shuffled awkwardly. “Just.... You told me a few things.”

“About....?”

“You might want to think about getting away from him.”

Stiles recoiled a little with all the implications. “Am I not happy?”

“No.... You’ve come in with a few bruises.”

That was easily explained away, with the whole werewolf element to his life. But.... It was a little too easily explained away. Just like the whole Stiles and Sam falling apart thing. It was missing depth. “What kind?”

“What do you mean?” Blaine frowned, “Bruises,”

“Like, on my face? Arms? Just bruises or cuts too? Hand shaped or fists shaped.”

“Varied..... Stiles, what does it matter. He’s hurting you. It wasn’t a rare thing, and you tried to cover yourself all the time.”

“He couldn’t.” Stiles shook his head, turning a little. “He’s not that kind of guy, and my friends wouldn’t let him.”

Blaine gave a little mirthless laugh, “Please. There just happy you’re not with Sam anymore. They probably rushed you into dating Jackson to help you get over Sam.”

“I think you’ve said enough.” Scott’s voice cut Blaine off, “Stiles isn’t an idiot, he knows you’re twisting the truth. Now get out of here Blaine.”

“.... Fine, McCall.” Blaine sneered, his hands fisting at his side. “But I’ll tell you this, and you can do your freaky lie detector thing. Stiles and Jackson aren’t happy together.” Scott’s reply was to flash his wolf eyes, which didn’t appear to surprise Blaine. “Fine, I’m leaving. Have a good day, Stiles!”

“Are you okay?” Scott asked after Blaine was out of sight, giving him a quick once over.

“I’m fine, but why am I getting the feeling that this isn’t a new thing to Blaine?” Stiles joked taking a step away from Scott. Mike and Isaac would have to get out of their classes to save him if Scott went mad.

“Definitely not. So.... I take it you’re being brought up to speed?”

“Yep. Pretty sure we’re still having the argument though.”

“Where are they in telling you?” Scott grinned, cocking his head a little, sitting against a locker.

“Um.... I just joined Glee Club, and Kurt’s rutting against everything.”

“Right.”

 

\---

  
_“Are we sure he can’t break out of there?” Sam asked, cradling the tranquilizer gun in his arms. “I mean, he’s pretty strong."_

“He’s a werewolf.” Derek rolled his eyes, looking up from his book. “BEsides that’s why we’re here. In case he does get out.”

_Scott had watched the two dance around each other all afternoon, angry at each other but not wanting to make the first move. “Do we really need to all be here? I mean, I get Sam couldn’t take him alone, but we both could.”_

_The door thudded then, startling Sam and Derek. “Let me out! You’re being ridiculous. I’m a Hummel. We have self control. I’m not going to do anything.”_

_“I think that Blaine would argue that.” Sam snapped back at Kurt, with a small glare. “And I’m not exactly glad you keep grinding on Stiles.”_

_“Don’t engage with him.” Derek growled, his gaze pinned on the door. “He needs to learn to find an anchor without speaking to someone.”_

_“Derek? You know there are laws against locking someone in a basement, right?” Kurt laughed nervously. “Let me out.”_

“No.” Derek snapped, turning away. “Scott watch him. I’m going.”

_“Which him?” Scott muttered sarcastically back, knowing Derek could hear. They lapsed into silence, and Scott started working quietly on some Spanish homework. Mr Shue had this scary dissapointed face whenever anyone didn’t hand it in, so... It was always on top of the pile._

_He’d just moved onto maths, when Sam’s phone went off, obnoxiously loud. Sam quickly read the message, a small smile tugging at his lips. “Sorry, I’ve got to go meet someone. You’ll be alright, right?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, you just go.” Scott waved him off, staring at his papers. He couldn’t help but be curious though, listening as Sam started climbing the stairs, and kept climbing._

_ Hey Stiles. _

_Sam! Hey, I didn’t think you’d make it._

_Of course I made it._

_...Yeah._

_So what did you need to tell me?_

_Theres a...thing_

_a thing?_

_Yeah, a thing_

_Okay?_

_And I can’t tell you about the thing. Because then you’ll have to make a choice._

_Okay, dude, you’re making me nervous_

_Don’t be nervous, this isn’t a nervous thing. Being nervous is a bad thing._

_Okay, so.... I’ll have to make a choice... Are you going to tell me what the choice is?_

_No._

_So.... You’re telling me theres a thing, that you can’t tell me about, that’ll make me make a choice._

_Yeah_

_Is it a bad thing?_

_ Depends on your definition of a bad thing. _

_Will anyone be hurt._

_ Maybe. Probably, it’s us after all. _

_ Okay, will anyone innocent be hurt. _

_ Hey! I’m innocent! I mean, I watch porn and drink.... a lot, but that doesn’t mean I’m not innocent! _

_ Stiles... you know what I mean. _

_ Oh. _

_ Don’t do that. _

_ I’m not saying anything. _

_ I can hear your brain working. _

_ They’re my friends. _

_ They heal. _

_ So do I! Still hurts like a bitch though! _

_Scott shook his head, frowning. IT was going to suck if Sam found about this whole thing. He obviously didn’t care about them as a group. Resting his head back against the wall, Scott closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep._

\---

“You fell asleep!” Stiles snapped, resisting the urge to smack his ex-best friend. “What kind of... Why?”

“I was tired! I hadn’t had a lot of sleep all week.” Scott scratched his neck, looking up sheepishly. “Anyway

\---

_“Where the hell is Kurt!” Derek’s voice woke Scott up, but before Scott could really come round to answer him, he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and smashed against the wall._

_“I don’t know! I just closed my eyes for a minute!”_

_Well now he’s gone.” Derek snapped, letting go, “And from his scent, he’s long gone.”_

_“I’m not seeing why we’re talking then!” Scott growled back._

_“Because the door wasn’t broken.” Derek dropped Scott, turning away. “Someone used the god-damn key.”_

_Scott turned as well, looking at the offending object. “We need to go.”_

\---


End file.
